Starlight
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Draco needs something, Harry can give him just that and then some. Slash! Angst? OOCness? OneShot. Please Read and Review...


**A/N: A Drarry fic I wrote for LovelyLion.2013 for keeping me entertained over my easter holidays. Thank you... **

**Starlight**

"Crap, I think I've left my herbology book in potions, I just need to go grab it. You guys go ahead."

"See you in herbology then." Hermione smiled at me.

I turned around and jogged back into the building. There weren't so many people around now. I sprinted down the stairs to the potions classroom. Malfoy was still inside with Parkinson. I walked past grabbed my book and shoved it in my bag. I turned to leave the room, Malfoy was ahead of me.

He suddenly collapsed. I stepped in, catching him easily.

"Proffessor!" I called.

"Potter, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, Miss Parkinson, go with him. Tell Madame Pomfrey I will bring the potion immediately." Snape ordered.

I nodded, lifted Malfoy into my arms with ease. Parkinson walked quickly up to the hospital wing; I followed at a slightly slower pace. I burst through the doors and rushed to a bed, laying him down carefully.

"God he's heavy." I sighed.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that, he prides himself on how he looks."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"He's a very good looking guy." Parkinson smiled.

Suddenly he woke up, began to splutter. "Help, burns."

"Get Pomfrey." She rushed off. "Malfoy, what is it? Let me help."

"Blood." He rasped.

"You're a vampire? Okay, okay calm down." I pressed my wrist to his mouth and bent my head to whisper in his ear. "Bite."

He shook his head; I put a hand behind his neck. "I said bite." I murmured.

I felt a small sting then a gentle sucking. I sat down on the bed and moved him onto my lap, careful not to break the contact.

He started to push me away but I saw his eyes were still black with hunger. I pressed my wrist against his mouth harder. "Just drink it Malfoy." He stopped protesting and relaxed again.

Snape burst through the doors a few moments later. Eyes going wide when he saw what I was doing.

"You're letting him."

"Yeah." At this point Malfoy licked the wound and relaxed into my chest. I noticed there was no wound, no scar. I also saw his eyes were their usual silver colour.

"But you two hate each other."

"Hated." Malfoy mumbled sleepily.

"He would have died if I hadn't." I hissed as Malfoy's eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep.

"You could have died for him."

"So?"

"So? He could have drained you; god knows he doesn't feed often enough. He could probably have drained 4 of you Potter, you moron." Snape yelled.

Madame Pomfrey came around the corner to see what was going on. She and Snape shared a glance and she rushed off soon returning with a vial of something.

"Well I'm fine, he's fine. No harm done."

"Except Potter, look at him. Does he look fine?"

I looked down at Malfoy; he laid asleep, his blond hair splayed across my chest, while he clung to me needily. He looked fine. Then I realised what Snape was getting at. He was holding on to me desperately.

"What?"

"He needs you; he is going to need you for the rest of his life. He took too much, you have a blood bond."

"Okay, fine."

"Fine, Potter do you know anything about Vampires. A blood bond means that you are-"

"I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with him. I know. At least he'll never get that bad again. Now I can force him."

"Are you mad? You are actually willing to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Oh come on, its not like he's bad to look at and I'm sure we have some things in common."

Snape snorted loudly. "Good luck with that Potter, he won't be so submissive when he wakes up. Drink that, its blood replenishing potion, I'd recommend you learn how to make it, you're going to need it." He turned on heel and marched away, robes billowing in true dungeon bat fashion.

I reached across to the vial pulled out the stopper and brought it to my lips. I gulped it down and licked my lips then placed the empty vial on the table. That's when I noticed Parkinson at the end of the bed.

"Thank you, for saving him. Thank you."

"It's fine. No problem."

"You don't understand, I tried to do what you did but he always refused, he wouldn't let me or Blaize."

"It's okay. Really, I did the only thing I could do. He fought me too; he was just too weak to win."

"Harry, thank you."

"You're welcome Pansy; you should probably head to dinner."

"Would you like me to tell your friends where you are, or bring you something to eat?"

"Don't tell them where I am, they'll only worry. Although some food would be lovely thanks."

"Okay. I'll bring you some up as soon as I can. Thanks again Harry. Bye."

"See you later Pansy." I waved as she reached the door.

I looked down at Malfoy.

"Oi, blondie, wake up."

"Shh Harry, I'm tired."

"I can see that Malfoy." He sat up at that.

"Draco."

"What?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"My first name is Draco."

"I know what your first name is."

"Use it then."

"Okay, I will. Draco."

"Thanks, can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Us. We have a blood-"

"I know. I'm the leech remember."

"Don't call yourself that, it isn't your fault."

"It's what I am though. I could have killed you."

"Yeah, had this conversation with Snape. You didn't though."

"That is not the point at all."

"Actually it is exactly the point."

"I don't see how me not killing you makes the fact that I could have, and almost did, okay."

"I should have let you go back to sleep." I groaned.

"Probably. What do you want to do about the blood bond?"

"What do you mean, it's not like we can get rid of it. We'll just have to figure something out I suppose."

"But you have to be with me all the time."

"Ooh is blondie getting possessive." I teased.

"No, and please do not call me that. You have to be with me, because not being near you makes me use up blood faster."

"Then we will have to go and see the Headmistress about changing some of our classes."

"And somewhere to sleep." He mumbled quietly.

"I refuse to sleep in the Slytherin dormitories. Someone will kill me in my sleep."

"You don't mind that you have to sleep with me."

"As I said to Snape, you're not bad to look at."

He blinked a few times and a very slight pink blush crept into his cheeks. "Thanks?" He mumbled softly.

"Draco, you're awake." Pansy called as she and Blaize rushed over. I smiled at Pansy who was carrying a tray of food for me.

"Thanks Pansy." I said retrieving the tray and placing it on the table.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm going to kill you." Blaize snarled.

"Why, what have I done?"

"You promised me that you were feeding properly."

"I did for a little while, but you know I hate doing it like that."

"That doesn't change anything, you promised us that you were, you lied." Pansy said sounding hurt.

"You two, calm down. Please. He is still weak."

"Exactly, he wouldn't be if he would just listen to us." Blaize sounded furious.

Draco turned away from his friends burying his head into my side.

"I think he knows that. He'll be okay now. I promise you that."

"You two are-?" Blaize gasped.

"Wait Blaize, they aren't together, I don't think they are anyway. They are blood bonded." Pansy intervened.

"Oh, right. Wait, hang on. All these years he wouldn't feed from us but Potter comes along and he doesn't care." Blaize was gradually getting angrier.

"Blaize, it wasn't like that. Draco was too weak to resist me, I forced him to drink. But he needed a lot, and I didn't think, he took more than enough to make the bond." I tried to calm him down.

He turned around and stormed out, slamming the doors behind him. Pansy looked up at me.

"It's fine, go after him." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have told him first. I didn't think he would be like that." She walked closer to the bed. Laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, I'm sorry. He'll come around. Good Night."

She rushed off after Blaize. Leaving Draco and I alone again.

"Draco. They're gone."

"I know." He mumbled against my chest. "I'm comfy though."

I chuckled at him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I love how your best friend just assumed we were together."

"Sorry about that." He blushed.

"It's fine." I nodded at Draco.

"You never fail to amaze me Potter." Snape said harshly. Making us both jump as we hadn't heard him enter.

"What have I done now Proffessor?"

"You are laid in bed, snuggling, with my godson. My godson who happens to be a Malfoy, a Slytherin, Son to the most Loyal Death Eater and a vampire. You, Harry Potter. The boy that wouldn't fucking die." He snarled.

"Sev, that's a bit harsh." Draco argued.

"I'm aloud to be harsh; it's in the job description."

"What job description has stalk, torture and mentally abuse Harry Potter, I wasn't aware that they were requirements for a potions master or for the head of Slytherin, might I add the house that I should have been in." I asked.

"Oh, he means as my god father, what with my father currently in Azkaban, which makes him my legal guardian. Believe me; this is definitely in the job description my dad would have left." Draco laughed. "You never told me you should have been in Slytherin."

"No, you are the reason I asked not to be." I mumbled.

"Sev, was there something you wanted?" Draco asked quickly, so as to change the subject.

"Yes, your father was owled by the school when you collapsed, the ministry have allowed him to be apparated in to see you."

Draco's eyes went wide with panic. Snape smirked.

"How long-" Draco was cut off by a loud crack.

We both snapped our heads round to see Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the room staring at us.

"SEVERUS!"

"Yeah, yeah, not my fault. He told me he was fine. He told me that he was feeding regularly. I wasn't even up here when it happened."

"If I didn't need you, I would kill you. I'll deal with YOU TWO later. Severus I'm hungry." He flounced out, Snape following obediently.

"You inherited it from him then?" I asked.

"Yep."

"So Severus is his?"

"They are blood bonded, like us."

"Oh, I was going to suggest sex toy." I smirked.

Draco slapped my arm. "That's my dad."

"Oh come on, it was funny. Admit it, you wanted to laugh too."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever."

"So blondie. Is he going to give me some sort of creepy ass talk?"

"Probably. Which reminds me, if he asks whether we are together; and he will, believe me he will, what exactly are we saying?" Draco trailed off.

"That my little blond leech," I winked at him to show I was playing. "Is entirely up to you, like I told you earlier; you aren't bad to look at."

"So you wouldn't object to us trying the whole dating thing?"

"No I would not."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I put one hand in the small of his back, the other on his neck and I pulled his head towards mine. I rested his forehead on mine, brushed my lips lightly over his and pulled back smiling.

"Harry James Potter, what the hell are you playing at, you just kissed Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, her temper was truly as fiery as her red hair.

"I noticed Gin. Draco-"

"Malfoy." She cut in.

"Draco and I are blood bonded."

"WHAT! But we were supposed to get married and have children and a cat and, and live in a nice house, and live happily ever after." Ginny started crying.

I just laid there staring at the girl I used to date, who had seemingly gone barmy. She suddenly ran out.

"You went out with that girl?"

"Shut up, she didn't used to be like that. I have no idea where she got the marriage ideas, honestly, we broke up last year."

Draco chuckled heartily, to the point where I was soon laughing along with him. That particular sentiment was short lived when a fuming Ron burst through the door, followed by a flustered Hermione and a teary Ginny.

"OY, GREASY BLOND SLYTHERIN GIT. BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND. BASTARD DEATH EATER!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, Draco isn't a death eater." I tried to explain.

"MALFOY!" Ron yelled.

"Draco isn't a death eater, Ron he can't 'back the fuck away' from me, it isn't that simple now."

"I don't care how difficult it is, he better get away from you." Ron practically snarled at Draco.

"Excuse me Ron but I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop snarling at my boyfriend."

Hermione's jaw dropped, but she regained her composure and a small smile spread across her lips. Ron just stood, mouth agape, getting redder by the second. Ginny, well, I think Ginny's brain imploded. Even Draco was staring at me, it was quite cute, and he had a sort of twinkle in his silver-grey eyes. I admit, I wasn't exactly planning on telling Ron and Hermione about Draco and I like this.

Hermione approached us. "Congratulations, I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thanks Hermione. You think he'll come around? He doesn't really have a choice; Draco and I are blood bonded."

"I think he will in the end. At least now someone can make sure Draco isn't starving himself to death."

"Thank you Gra-Hermione." Draco tried.

"You are very welcome; even I was becoming concerned by your previous behaviour. You were much paler than even a vampire should be. Now you have a little colour."

"I have decided I will take that as a compliment."

I laughed. "You would, my unnaturally pale, blond leech."

He scowled at me. "Harry, it is only okay when I call myself a leech."

"Oh contraire blondie. As you pointed out, a leech is what you are." I said and started tickling him.

He was laid next to me wriggling and squealing like a little girl under my touch. He slapped at my arms begging me to stop, to which I obliged pulling him to sit on my lap and kissing his forehead.

It was at this point that Ron had his outburst. He dragged Draco off the bed and pinned him against the wall by his throat, about a foot above the floor. Ron pulled his arm back, clenched his fist. He moved his arm to punch Draco. I dived off the bed slamming into Ron sending him sprawling across the room, before his fist connected with Draco's jaw.

I turned around and helped Draco to his feet, giving him a quick hug to ensure that he was okay before turning back to Ron once more.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him like that again, you do and I'll kill you." I growled at Ron who was trying to scramble to his feet.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want Harry, you aren't the boss of me. He has obviously got you drugged up on something; the Harry I know isn't gay and wouldn't touch Malfoy with a 10 foot barge pole."

"Then I hate to break it to you mate, but you don't know me very well at all."

"What's that supposed to mean? The Harry I know isn't a fucking poof, it's just sick, you can't be a poof."

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"Get out, now, I don't want you anywhere near me, you ignorant homophobic arse. Did you know that our great mentor, Dumbledore, the great white leader, best wizard in the world, was homosexual?"

"Don't bullshit, Dumbledore wasn't a poof."

"Actually, you will find that the late Proffessor Dumbledore was homosexual, and you would do well to avoid using the word 'poof' Mr. Weasley, I would hate to have to tell your parents of such behaviour." Snape said sarcastically, making us all jump, no-one having heard the door because of the yelling. The "Dungeon Bat" was creepily quiet anyway.

I turned to see Snape and Mr. Malfoy leaning against the wall, arms folded, by the bed Draco and I had been in.

"What the fuck is that bastard doing here?" Ron yelled when he saw Lucius Malfoy leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Weasley, I will not tolerate that kind of language. Twenty points from Gryffindor and you have detention with me this evening. Mr. Malfoy was called here after the incident that occurred earlier between Potter and Draco, not that it is any concern of yours."

"I believe Mr. Potter asked you to leave." Lucius spoke up.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"You can stay, unless Mr. Malfoy and Proffessor Snape wish to speak to Draco and I alone. I just want Ron out."

"I think our little chat can be postponed for a little while." Lucius nodded at me, an almost smile on his lips.

Proffessor Snape guided Ron out.

"You okay?" I asked as I gave Draco another comforting hug.

He nodded burying his head further into my shoulder.

I looked over his head at his father who was giving me an approving look.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like perm-"

"You already have it Mr. Potter, and please call me Lucius."

"If you will call me Harry."

"Deal." He outstretched a hand, which I reached across and shook.

It was at this moment I heard the floo go off, I turned around to see two aurors stood there brushing dust off themselves.

"We've come to take Mr. Malfoy back to Azkaban." The tall one announced.

"Where he'll spend the rest of his sorry life." The other muttered. He was short and stubby, and a real grumpy arse.

"You can't take Lucius back to Azkaban, there is a law prohibiting the seperation of bond mates, Mr. Malfoy is blood bonded to Proffessor Snape, seperating them is a drain on Snape's magic." Hermione told them matter of factly.

"That is irrelevant Missy. We are taking him back." The short guy snapped.

"No you're not." I said steppong in.

"If I have to take him by force I will." He drew his wand, but had no time to cast a spell.

I sent a wall of my magic straight at him and sent him flying through the air, landing on his arse when he hit the doors.

Snape pushed the door open and climbed over the auror.

"Even HE couldn't do wandless non-verbal magic that well. You are powerful Mr. Potter." Lucius said shocked.

"How did you? You haven't even got your wand, its in my office." Snape asked.

"I don't know, I just. I mean, he. I."

The auror clambered to his feet noisely. "Malfoy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He spat wand drawn pointing at Lucius.

I stepped in front of him. "If you want him, you're going to have to go through me, you really want a repeat of that?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we took this one as insurance then?" He snarled grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him away from me.

"Big mistake." I heard Draco laugh.

"I'm only going to give you one warning, let go of him."

"Oh no Potter, this time I can retaliate. You've got no-one to back you up, you have no family. You're an orphan, a pathetic little orphan."

"That's where you're wrong. He has me." Lucius intergected laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Therefore he has me." Severus added taking hold of Lucius' other hand.

"Yeah and he's always got me." Hermione spoke up.

"And of course he has us." Fred said standing in the doorway with the whole Weasley clan.

"Do you want us to do this seperately Har' or-" George took over.

"-can I just tell him that there is 6 of us-" Fred interrupted.

"-plus Mum and Dad." George finished.

They bustled in.

"Then of course there's me." Pansy said.

"Yeah and me." Blaize added looking apologetic.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "So, I'm thinking you might want to let go of him."

"Or what?" He said smugly.

"Or take on all of us?" Ron snorted.

"No, just me." I butted in.

"I gave you your warning. By the way, he is my bond mate." I smiled sweetly then let my magic curl around him, dragging him away from Draco.

He laid writhing on the floor, retching, screaming gasping for breath. Dying.

"Harry, Harry. Love, stop, please." Draco whispered clinging onto my arm.

I snapped my magic back and threw my arms around Draco.

"By the way, I would have said earlier but I was busy being hostage. Me too."

"Silly, I already knew that. I, I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

The auror that remained untouched grabbed the injured man and ran through the floo, leaving a room full of people laughing at his stupidity.

After several apologies, congratultions and pointless chats, it was becoming too much for Drake and I. I grabbed his arm and nodded at the door.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private." I took his hand and lead him up to the astronomy tower where I knew of a hidden balcony.

I knocked on the charmed wall which promptly moved to allow us both through, then closed behind us.

"Does anyone else know about this place?"

"I don't think so." I smiled at him pulling him into a hug. "Hello beautiful."

"Harry." He blushed.

I laughed as I let go of him and sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to me. He sat down and caught hold of my hand, I laid down pulling him down next to me.

We stared up at the stares, tangled together.

"You're beautiful you know that." I looked down at him.

"This reminds me of a song I heard, by a muggle band Muss or something."

"I think it's Muse." I added causing him to pinken slightly.

"_The starlight, I will be chasing your starlight, Until the end of my life, I don't know if it's worth it anymore. Hold you in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms. My life, You electrify my life, Let's conspire to re-ignite, All the souls that would die just to feel alive. I'll never let you go, If you promise not to fade away, never fade away._" He whispered musically. "You're worth it."

"I'm glad, I'm not letting you go either."

We looked into each others eyes. I leant closer, feeling his breath hitch. I tilted my head slightly and continued until our lips met. I brushed them gently over his, he parted his lips and I kissed harder, pushing my tounge inside tasting everything. We pulled apart a few minutes later.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." I murmured breathlessly.

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

**No copyright infringment intended. Characters are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Lyrics and title also not mine, they belong to Muse**


End file.
